1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pallet truck adapters and, more particularly, to a method for moving pallets from place to place on a pallet truck.
2. Background Art
Pallet truck adapters are typically mounted on the tines of a fork lift truck, walkie rider or pallet jack, in order to more specifically adapt the truck to particular uses. The term “pallet truck” as used herein refers to any mobile device designed to carry pallets on tines which can be inserted beneath the pallet and raised to lift the pallet for carrying and lowered to place the pallet at a desired location. Thus, “pallet truck” encompasses a fork lift truck, a so called walkie rider, a pallet jack, or like device. Such trucks typically have a pair of tines, though sometimes more, which are inserted under a pallet. However, the term “tine” is intended to include a single pallet lifting platform, or several tines, serving the same lifting, carrying and lowering function of the more typical pair of tines. Likewise, the tines of a walkie rider or pallet jack are often thicker than those of a fork lift truck, and often include floor engaging wheels located in the tines, which are associated with a lifting mechanism located in the tines, such that as the tines are elevated, the wheels continue to make contact with the floor.